


Woof!

by alphalester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Conventions, Fluff, Fur Suits, Furry, M/M, Wolf!Phil, free hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphalester/pseuds/alphalester
Summary: Dan goes to his first furry convention and finds a famous fursuiter that he has seen plastered all over instagram, tumblr and pinterest.





	Woof!

"Have a good time" 

Dan smiled as he got his wrist band, walking through the entrance to the convention. Ever since he was sixteen years old he had longed to go to a furry convention, he had seen so many people talk about it on twitter, tumblr and youtube. There was a particular fursuiter that he wanted to meet though. His fursona name was Phil Striker and his fur suit was incredibly beautiful and thanks to Twitter, Dan knew he would be at this particular convention. 

The boy walked through the arena, watching as all of the people and anthropomorphic animals communicated wildly through various gestures or words depending on their characters or human interactions. It was incredible. Dan felt at home with these people, he fitted in with them and didn't feel worried or anxious. 

Dan pottered through the crowd taking photographs and stopping at various stalls to buy merchandise and posters. Dan was the most relaxed he had ever been, until he felt the excitement begin to bubble in his stomach when he noticed the familiar wolf suit walking towards him through the crowd. Once the wolf stopped before him, Dan was an emotional wreck. Dan took a moment to admire the fur suit. The black mop of hair on top of the grey and blue suit, with green spots. Blue eyes and a green nose. This suit was beautiful and so very professional.

"Uh, H-Hi you're Phil Striker right?" Dan asked nervously, the wolf nodded as Dan felt his heart rate quicken. "Can I please have a hug?" Dan tried, and he heard a slight chuckle beneath the wolf suit. Phil walked closer and wrapped his arms around Dan. It was easily the warmest and most perfect hug he had ever experienced. That was when he heard the quiet whisper come through beneath the suit. "Woof". 

Dan chuckled, unable to stop himself before he asked something he probably shouldn't have. "Is that woof as in woof your a wolf or woof i'm cute". Dan blushed immediately as he heard that soft chuckle again. "It was the second one". Dan couldn't help but blush even more furiously than before. He pulled away from the wolf and couldn't help but grin when the wolf got close once again.  
"Wanna stick with me today?" he asked, Dan nodding immediately before pausing, "Only if I can get a photo?" The wolf chuckled, Dan using his phone to take the photo and uploaded it immediately to instagram and twitter.

As the day went on, Phil revealed that his real name was Phil Lester and that he used the name Striker just so that it wouldn't be as obvious it were him seeing as how his fursona was quite well known throughout England. He had a youtube channel where he did funny little skits in his suit with some of his friends. Phil had to stop and take photographs with various people at the convention but Dan didn't mind, it was really nice to see the wolf interact with others. Dan couldn't help but smile when he came back to Dan every time he had finished. The day quickly came to an end and it was safe to say that it was the best day that Dan had ever had. Phil had asked Dan to use his phone to take some selfies and things of the two of them so that he could post them which Dan had agreed to happily. 

When Dan had got home, he found a lot of notifications from _@PhilStriker_ who was tagging him in all of the photos they had taken together, Dan couldn't understand how Phil had known his username on twitter and instagram until he had an inbox message:

_Hi Dan, if you're wondering, you were quite easy to track, you like my pictures a lot ;) but its okay because I just went and liked all of yours too._

Dan hoped he was going to see more of this _Phil Striker_


End file.
